


Music

by MissSugar



Series: Kurotsuki Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Seriously what is the plot??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugar/pseuds/MissSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo gets his hands on Kei’s phone and goes through the blond’s music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Random bullshit.

Kuroo snickered as he hid in the Karasuno storage room. _Oh hohoho_ , he thought to himself smugly. He didn’t hide in the storage room inside the gym where Kei could easily find him, he hid inside the one in the actual school.

Kuroo prepared himself before going through the music, closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths. _Please don’t be shitty pop music, please don’t be shitty pop music. Pop music is okay, but please don’t be shitty._

 _Kuroo looked through the mu_ sic and felt butterflies in his stomach mixed with excitement when he saw that a lot of the bands Kei listened to were bands that Kuroo listened to as well. It was mainly rock which Kuroo thought matched Kei’s bad attitude.

Kuroo snickered at his own thoughts as the door burst open.

_WHAM!_

“Kuroo!”

Busted.

Kei snatched the phone out of the captain’s hands. “I lend you my phone for one second--”

“We like the same bands,” Kuroo blurted out and for some reason the both of them were blushing.

“I also some foreign bands I like in there,” Kuroo continued, “like My Chemical Romance. And I saw some anime OSTs...”

Kuroo let out a nervous laugh. “I just wanted to know what bands you liked...”

“We can talk about it over some coffee tomorrow. You’re here for the weekend right?” Kei didn’t look at Kuroo as he said this but he was blushing nonetheless.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure MCR is/was popular in Japan.


End file.
